1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas tree, more particularly one, which is structured in such a way that it is easy to assemble and dismantle, and that the joints between the cords of the lamp sets and the trunk thereof are hidden inside the trunk, prevented from showing to spoil the appearance of the Christmas tree or cause danger.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Christmas trees are common decorations in Christmas. Christmas trees usually have other small decorative objects and lamp sets hung thereon to be attractive. And, assembled type Christmas trees are available whose trunks can be dismantled into several parts when they are not used.
Assembled type Christmas trees are popular because they can be dismantled to occupy less space for easy storage. However, conventionally lamp sets are fitted on an assembled type Christmas tree by means of connecting plugs to cord parts of the lamp sets and connecting the plugs to exposed portions of power cords, which are supported on the assembled trunk member of the Christmas tree. Consequently, the joints between the cord parts of the lamp sets and the power cords are not hidden inside the Christmas tree, prone to spoil the appearance of the Christmas tree and cause danger. And, because the lamps sets have to be fitted in position by means of connecting the plugs to the power cords one by one, it takes time to assemble the Christmas tree, and the Christmas tree isn't convenient or safe to use.